wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Healer
' s' are rare“I was a support card. Not a lot of people used me because I couldn’t be summoned into a fight,” Kenzie said. “Kind of a bummer.” Amy had been a support card for that game, I was pretty sure. The effect had been downplayed a lot, but her card had still been popular, because there weren’t that many heals. - Excerpt from Torch 7.10 capes who can alleviate injuries in others. As no two powers are the same, baring special circumstances, no two heal the same way. Examples *BitchI looked at Rachel, but she only shook her head. Rachel’s power healed animals, but this one was gone. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.1 (canines only) *Bitter PillTattletale raised her feet, closing one eye slightly in a wince. “Ninety percent better. Turns out taking untested, black market drugs have their merits.” - Excerpt from Interlude 10.x II “What’s it going to take to heal them?” I asked. “I have the stuff. Healing. It should get them to ninety, ninety-five percent. They’ll be hungry. Good enough?” Bitter Pill asked, a condescending note in her voice, her gaze too casual and distracted. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.1 (tinker) *Bonesaw (tinker) *Cask (tinker) *EidolonSiberian was there, kneeling on the bed, her body marked with stripes of jet black and alabaster white, her arms slick with blood up to the elbows. The man who lay on the bed – there would be no saving him, even if Eidolon manifested healing abilities. ... Eidolon was trying to heal Hero, to teleport people out of danger when Alexandria and Legend proved unable, and changing up his abilities every few seconds to throw something new at Siberian in the hopes that something would affect her. ... Alexandria sat in the hospital. Eidolon’s healing had only been able to do so much. She held a glass eye in one hand, the remains of her other eye in the other. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z (Depending on the powers he has at a given moment) *King of CupsThe Suits were among the injured, and King of Cups was patching up the damage. Limbs were replaced with pitch black simulacrums that caught the light in odd ways that only highlighted the very edges. ... I wasn’t sure how that worked. The lines of pain on his face seemed to ease as his power replaced the injured parts. Was there some sort of interaction there? A connection of nerves, arteries and veins? - Excerpt from Venom 29.2 *Lab Rat (tinker) *The Leper (disease only) *Lizardtail I *Lizardtail II *Othala *Panacea *SanguineSanguine was tending to two injured. Not Irregulars, but not capes I recognized either. The boy had hair and skin with a texture and color like clotted blood. The injured had blood piled and crusted over their wounds, scabs bigger than my hand. Or my claw. ... “Might get a few more recruits,” Sanguine said, not looking up from the wounded. He had hands extended to two different wounds on one individual, and was drawing blood into one hand and letting it snake out of the other, flowing into the wound. Was he cleaning it? - Excerpt from Extinction 27.5 *Scapegoat Details Part of the rarity of healers has to do with how objectively complex the human body is,There -can- be very few people with healing abilities. Bonesaw, Scapegoat, Panacea. Others with niches (neurology only, or cardiac systems only), others still with limited capacity (Othala with the ability to grant regeneration). That’s setting-relevant and a reality when healing is actually something monumentally complex. - Comment by Wildbow on Cell 22.4 how few superpowers can parse human biology and its more delineated physiology.Psycho Gecko: Wonder what would have happened if she was on her period. Wildbow: Nothing. Scapegoat uses his own body as a template. He can’t absorb symptoms to parts he doesn’t have. - Comment by Wildbow on Scourge 19.2 Generally, healing should be seen as a byproduct in a power meant for something else.“A healing power,” I said. I watched as Scion reached out for another vial. He held it next to the one he’d already retrieved. ... “There aren’t any healing powers,” the Doctor answered. We continued backing away. “When they crop up, it’s a fluke, pure chance, an extension of another ability with a different focus.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 Since healing exist in gray areas of power mechanics a healer would also have to be aware concerned with power interactions; healers canceling each other out or exacerbate an issue is a possibility.Panacea - Would probably work. Edit: Worth stating that timing would be key with Panacea. Using her powers on someone freshly 'goated would just return to the person originally injured. Easier to just use Panacea first, with no 'goating.Scapegoat power Synergies (Wildbow, reddit.com, 2017-05) Despite their rarity, the uncanny ability for powerful and successful capes to gain access to critical healing creates an air of invincibility. As anything short of death can potentially be remedied, it is much harder for a cape to suffer a career-ending injury so long as they can avoid a fatal blow.The availability of healing made for an interesting, if ugly, dynamic. Capes like Tattletale, capes like me could be reckless, we’d get our faces slashed open, our backs broken, our throats severed, blinded and burned, and we’d get mended back to a near-pristine condition. Tattletale still had faint scars at the corners of her mouth, regenerated by Brian after his second trigger event, but she’d mended almost to full. I’d had injuries of a much more life-altering scale undone by Panacea and Scapegoat. If we died, we were dead, no question, unless I gave consideration to Alexandria’s apparent resurrection. But an injury, no matter how grave? That was something that could be remedied, it lent a feeling of invulnerability, an image of invulnerability. So we continued being reckless, and we would continue to be reckless until something finally killed us off. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 As healers are able to return wounded and disabled capes to the battlefield they are by definition a force multiplier. For contrast, self-healing or regeneration is not unknown in brutes, breakers, and changers, but in those cases, it also can be seen as a byproduct, specifically, an extension of their personal safeguards.In the end, though, scholars in the setting haven’t fully researched and understood the Manton effect and why it exists. So the fact that there’s some confusion on the matter (to the point we may be talking about different effects that are all being (erroneously?) gathered under the same umbrella) is perfectly ok. - Comment by Wildbow in Interlude 5 History Background Similarly to mass-teleporters are always considered a valuable asset. Story Start Needed for endbringer incursions. Gold Morning Were extremely valuable in reducing fatalities. Category:Terminology